


I am the child the world forgot to love | A Harry Potter fanfiction

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Evil, Hogwarts, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: Harry Potters life is a mess. But he's addicted.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	I am the child the world forgot to love | A Harry Potter fanfiction

Privet drive was a perfectly normal street. Each house was a soldier in line, a perfect uniform with terraced fences and perfectly mowed lawns. Even number four privet drive seemed to live up to that presentation; perfect in each and every way. The outside was matched by a beautiful décor inside. Photos of a family of three resided on the walls and were hung over the fire place. A family of three, not four. However, there were four residence of number four. 

Harry Potter was four years old and was really dehydrated. He didn't have a normal bedroom full of toys like his cousin Dudley did. In fact, he lived in a cupboard that was the most disgusting cupboard anyone had ever seen. The carpet was full of urine and had mould spores all over it, dry blood was staining the only thin, rag of a blanket he had and the walls were covered in words written in a mixture of Harrys blood and felt tip pens. Harry was terrified as he snuck out of his cupboard and into the kitchen, running the tap into one of Dudleys plastic cups and drinking from it. He downed the cup and then made another. That's were he made his mistake. he would have had time to get back to his cupboard if he had only had one.

His uncles footsteps were loud and erratic. Harry had lost his chance to get back to his cupboard now, and in fright he droped the cup causing water to spill all over the floor. The sound deafened Harry despite being so quiet. Vernon was coming and Harry was terrified of what could happen. What would it be today? Would it be the belt or the knife? The bruises of the bite marks? The vomit or the blood? Harry picked up the cup and shoved it back were he found it but he was too late to clean the water up. Vernon entered the room, a foul look on his face.

"What are you doing out of your cupboard?" Vernon yelled, red in the face. 

"I - I'm sorry sir!" Harry said in a small voice. He was terrified of what Vernon would do to him. He looked livid.

"You know the rules, freak! Get here!" Harry walked over to him, tears streaming down his face. He dared not look into his uncles eyes. His uncle struck him in the face with his fist and Harry's tears stiffled. Instead, he was in too much pain to cry. His Uncle had already ruined his body with unwanted cuts and scars and broken bones. Vernon dragged Harry by his matted hair. He dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom, throwing him into the shower and turning the heat up to max. At first, Harry shivered as the cold water hit him but tha cold water was soon replaced by scolding hot water burning his arms, legs and chest. Harry screamed, trying to get out but Vernon held the door shut, his eyes filled with malicious satisfaction. "Stop moving! Stand under it or I will starve and beat you for a year!"

Even though that was already what happened to Harry, Harry did as he was told. He cried and cried, screaming as the water scolded his skin. His uncle watched him cry and scream and seemed to enjoy it. He only took Harry out when the shower ran out of hot water but it wasn't over yet. Harry was dragged out of the shower and pushed onto the tiled floor. Harry was on his stomach and Vernon pulled Harry's shirt up. He was only wearing one of Dudleys old shirts and some of Dudleys old boxers. His uncle took his belt off and struck him with it again and again on his back. Harry cried and welts formed on his already blistered skin. His uncle whipped the back of his knees and thighs and Harry tried to get away but Vernon was stronger than him. In response to Harry trying to get away, turning himself onto his back so he could try and escape. Vernon used all his might to punch him in the stomach and he felt all the wind leave him. He felt like he couldn't breath. He coughed up blood and in splattered onto the floor. Harry stilled, in too much pain to break free and his uncle whipped him again.

"You should know your place, Potter. Never disobey me again!" Vernon said, adding to the bruises that covered Harry's skin. It hurt more since Harry was so skinny not that Vernon cared about that. Infact, he loved that. He loved to see his 'freak-of-a-nephew' in pain. When he was done, Vernon chucked Harry into his cupboard and locked the door. Harry curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly, his welts stinging from the filthy carpet beneath him. He looked at the walls and read the words again in the last light before dark. 

**_Freak, ugly, fat, waste of space, good for nothing, faggot, unwanted, unloved._ **

Harry closed his eyes, the pain overtaking him completely. At least he had had a drink. He felt so weak, his stomach ached from the sheer force. He vomited, only blood, bile and water coming up. he hadn't even managed to keep his drink down. Harry cried as he tried desperately to fall asleep, or at least pass out. He could hear the sounds of his aunt, uncle and cousin having a nice meal together and frowned. Why did his family have to die? Now he was stuck here in an endless cycle of pain and starvation. All Harry wanted was to be loved. 

He opened his eyes and looked at his wall. There were drawings Harry had drawn of a man in a cloak. Most of them were drawn in blood as that was the only ink substitute Harry had but recently Harry had gotten his hands on a pencil and had began to draw with that instead. The man had appeared to Harry in his dreams and saved him from a life of pain and hurt, taking him to his own home and looking after him. Harry hoped that one day he would see this man in real life and get to be free.

It was dark and Harry started to feel tired, his head pounding as he closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep. He dreamed about the man in the black cloak, the only escape from the nightmare he had to live in every day.

**Author's Note:**

> AN - Please leave a comment If you enjoyed! It means the world to me!


End file.
